Hermanita
by Lallen
Summary: Coleccion de cinco drabbles de minimo 300 palabras, donde Kaname recuerda algunos momentos de la llegada de su hermana.
1. Prologo: Recuerdos

Aun lo recuerdo.

Era pequeño, y bastante distinto de cómo soy ahora. Porque no había sufrido como he sufrido hasta hoy. No, en ese tiempo aun era pequeño, y feliz.

Así que relataré unos pocos recuerdos de alguien muy importante en mi vida.

Ese alguien muy importante tiene nombre.

Se llama Yuuki. Es mi hermanita, y también mi razón para existir.

La luz en mi oscuridad.

Aunque ella ahora no lo recuerda, pronto lo hará.

Y yo siempre recordaré lo que leerán a continuación. Por toda mi existencia, por siempre.


	2. La Noticia

**Vampire Knight NO me pertenece -.-.-.-.: Lallen**

Ellos dos se miraron entre si con un poco de incomodidad. Y yo los miraba desde mi baja estatura, preguntándome que era eso tan importante que querían decirme.

-Mamá… papá…- dije, sin entender por qué estaban tan nerviosos de hablarme.

Mi padre se arrodilló frente a mí, para verme a los ojos, con una sonrisa. –Kaname…-

-¿Sí?-

-Dentro de unos meses tú… tú…- yo lo veía preocupado, pero no comprendía por qué. Mi padre miró a mi madre a los ojos, como dudoso, ella le sonrió y asintió levemente con la cabeza. A mi padre parece que eso le dio valor, volvió a mirarme, y me dijo, con voz un poco temblorosa aun. –Kanamevasatenerunhermanito.-

-¿Papá? ¿Qué dijiste?-

Mi madre se echó a reír, mientras mi padre miraba a otra parte algo apenado.

-Que dentro de unos meses vas a tener un hermanito.- Explico mi madre, sonriéndome.

Aun recuerdo la sorpresa que me causó la noticia.

-¡¿Un… un… UN HERMANITO?!- exclamé, sin poderlo creer.

Mi madre asintió con la cabeza, mientras seguía riéndose divertida ante mi cara de desconcierto. Mi padre, por su parte, estaba ya mas relajado de no tener que darme él la noticia.

Madre me abrazó con fuerza, y eso me gustó.

Sus brazos siempre fueron cálidos y suaves, en ellos no podía haber miedo, ni preocupación, ni nada negativo. Así supe que no tenia nada de que preocuparme excepto por disfrutar de la noticia. Cuando ella me soltó, me dijo que mi padre quería hablar conmigo a solas, y se fue caminando a la sala.

Mi padre la observó alejarse con un gesto un poco nervioso. Me tomó de los hombros cariñosamente y me miró con una seriedad desconcertante. No estaba muy seguro de que estuviera realmente serio.

-Kaname, ahora tú y yo tendremos que hacer equipo, ¿sí?-

-¿Para qué?- pregunté, con curiosidad.

-Mira…- tragó aire y me sonrió. –Estoy muy nervioso. Eso porque tu mamá va a estar en un estado muy frágil mientras tu hermanita nace.-

-¿Ósea que los dos vamos a tener que cuidarla muy bien?-

-Cuidarlos. A tu mamá y a tu hermanito.-

-Bueno, cuidarlos.-

-¿Me ayudarás, verdad?-

Lo pensé unos minutos, y finalmente le respondí, emocionado:

-¡Si papi!-

El me sonrió y también me abrazó.


	3. Cambios

**Vampire Knight NO me pertenece -.-.-.-.: Lallen**

Mi madre cambiaba mucho conforme pasaban los días.

Se cansaba cada vez mas fácilmente, y luego de un tiempo comenzaba a llorar con mucha frecuencia. Cuando esto sucedía mi padre y yo nos sentábamos junto a ella y la abrazábamos para que se sintiera querida y no llorara.

Casi siempre servía, porque dejaba de llorar y nos abrazaba también. Una vez le pregunte por qué lo hacia, me respondió que no lo sabía con certeza.

Pasó más tiempo, y ahora cambiaba físicamente con el sigiloso aparecimiento de bulto en su vientre. Yo observaba eso extrañado, le preguntaba porque crecía, y ella me explicaba que dentro estaba mi hermanito, creciendo hasta que fuera lo suficientemente grande para poder salir.

Le pregunté si le iba a doler mucho cuando saliera.

Su mirada se tornó un poco temerosa, pero logró disimularlo diciéndome que no me preocupara, que mientras padre estuviera cerca no le sucedería nada malo.

Pero yo seguía con un poco de miedo por ella.

Mi padre iba todo el tiempo de un lado a otro, pues debía ocuparse de todo mientras mi madre descansaba, que era muy común.

Así, además de encargarse un poco de mí y de la casa, debía salir con frecuencia a cazar conejos, ya que madre tenía repentinos ataques donde pedía insistentemente sangre de dichos roedores.

Una sola vez mi padre, cansado de salir y salir, le preguntó que si no podía dejarlo para otro día, pero mi madre se echó a llorar y dijo que se sentía débil y que mi hermanito tenía hambre.

Esto nos asusto tanto a mi padre y a mí que salimos corriendo por la puerta a buscar conejos. Y cuando regresamos y le servimos su sangre, ella sonrió de forma tan hermosa que creo que nunca he visto a alguien sonreír de forma tan bella.

Pero madre no solo se había vuelto insoportable o caprichosa.

En esos momentos, era muy cariñosa, incluso más que de costumbre. No perdía ninguna oportunidad para abrazar a padre, o darme un beso en la frente.

Me dijo una vez que estar así le recordaba mucho cuando yo era igual que mi hermanito. Recuerdo lo conmovedor que era cuando me contaba como yo había sido muy inquieto cuando estaba en ella, o cuando me decía lo pequeño que había sido al nacer.

Mi padre nos observaba, siempre desde el marco de la puerta, excepto si madre lo llamaba para que nos abrazara a ambos.


	4. Movimiento

**Vampire Knight NO me pertenece -.-.-.-.: Lallen**

Una mañana, me desperté muy tarde. Observé por mi ventana hacia fuera, y el clima era horrible.

Todo estaba nublado y gris. En la casa no se escuchaba ningún ruido. Ni del exterior ni del interior.

Me pregunté si ellos dos estarían despiertos.

Entonces mi puerta se abrió lentamente y mi padre penetró la habitación. Me tomó de la mano sonriéndome y fue conduciéndome hacia la sala de nuestra casa sin una palabra.

Ahí estaba madre, sentada sobre el sillón grande. Mi padre se sentó a su lado, yo hice lo mismo.

Su vientre ya había crecido mucho, y mantenía una perfecta forma circular, por la que sus manos pasaban con suaves caricias. Se había levantado un poco la camisa para poder tocar directamente su piel.

-Se esta moviendo.- susurró, con un tono maternal adorable.

Me atreví a posar mi mano en su vientre para sentir a mi hermanito. Al principio, mis dedos no notaron movimiento alguno, pero luego de unos minutos podía sentir el movimiento interior, e incluso unos golpecitos minúsculos muy agradables.

Mi padre nos observó en silencio, hasta que él también acercó su mano para sentirlo.

Cuando sintió un golpecito entre sus dedos, cerró los ojos y le dio un beso a mi madre en la mejilla, con una sonrisa. Luego, me revolvió el pelo con su mano desocupada.

No separamos las manos de mi madre. Era como si le estuviéramos mostrando lo mucho que queríamos, igual que ella, proteger ese bebé.

Su vientre se sentía tibio y suave, era muy relajante estar ahí los tres, bueno, los cuatro, en silencio. Le pregunté que tan pequeño era a mi madre. Ella solo se rio.

Finalmente, le pidió a padre otro conejo, pues de tanto moverse seguro mi hermanito estaría hambriento. Mi padre salió, pero antes de irse, como despedida, me dejo a mí un beso en la frente, a madre uno en los labios…

Y se quedó en silencio, evaluando unos minutos, para finalmente sonreír, arrodillarse y besar el abultado vientre de mi madre.

Madre y yo lo vimos desaparecer entre la niebla con cierta nostalgia, sin saber por que.


	5. Nacimiento

**Vampire Knight NO me pertenece -.-.-.-.: Lallen**

Afuera, nevaba con fuerza. Madre se había comenzado a sentir mal desde hacía media hora.

Yo y padre la vigilábamos con desconfianza. Sabíamos que el alumbramiento se acercaba a pasos veloces y silenciosos.

Por eso, en casa teníamos ya dos mujeres, vampiras amigas de la familia, que, según mi padre, había ayudado a que yo naciera.

Todos vigilábamos, como listos para entrar en pánico de un momento a otro. Mi madre ya sabía lo que pasaba por nuestras cabezas, pero no decía nada al respecto.

Afuera nevaba con cada vez mas fuerza.

Y fue cuando mi madre se paró en seco mientras caminaba hacia su cama, con un gesto de dolor, que todos nos pusimos en acción. Las dos recostaron a madre en la cama, le pidieron a padre que saliéramos.

Fue justo cuando cerramos la puerta tras de nosotros que madre comenzó a gritar. Padre y yo nos quedamos esperando frente a la puerta ignorando todo aquello. En algún momento mi padre quiso sacarme, pero yo le dije que quería estar ahí.

Nos quedamos esperando por un largo rato. Del interior del cuarto provenían gritos, gemidos. Un olor a sangre inquietante comenzaba a inundar todo.

Yo y padre teníamos miedo. Mucho miedo.

Vimos salir a una de las dos vampiras, solo para regresar cargando una tina con agua tibia, pero los gritos no cesaban. Padre me abrazó y nos quedamos ahí, rezando en silencio.

Hasta que por fin mi madre dejo de gritar, y escuchamos el inconfundible sonido del llanto de un nuevo ser recién llegado a este mundo.

Mi padre y yo nos sobresaltamos al mismo tiempo.

El se levantó, me hizo un gesto con la mano para que esperara, y penetró la habitación con cuidado.

Siguieron unos minutos de silencio.

Hasta que por fin, mi padre se asomó por la puerta y me murmuró que podía entrar. Me levanté tímidamente y caminé a paso muy lento.

Abrí la puerta y caminé hacia el interior con lentitud.


	6. Primer Encuentro

**Vampire Knight NO me pertenece -.-.-.-.: Lallen**

Mi madre estaba recostada en la enorme cama, entre las sábanas. Tenía el cabello desordenado y se veía muy cansada.

Las dos vampiras estaban alzando todas las cosas que habían utilizado durante el parto. Me senté en el borde de la cama junto a ella.

Y observé con atención lo que sostenía en sus brazos.

-Finalmente fue hermanita y no hermanito.- dijo madre con una sonrisa.

Era una bebita preciosa. Tenía un mechón de pelo fino y suave color café. Su piel era muy fina, pálida como todo vampiro.

Impresionaba lo minúscula que era. Respiraba muy lentamente mientras dormía entre los brazos de mi madre.

Parecía igual de cansada que ella. Reconfortaba verla dormir cómodamente, mientras con sus minúsculos dedos se aferraba un poco a la tela de las mangas del camisón de mi madre.

Se acurrucaba, de vez en cuando musitaba algo ininteligible, y volvía a dormirse.

Verla me causó una impresión tremenda. Estiré mi mano para poder tocarla, su pelo era muy suave, su piel también. Al tacto de mis dedos, despertó suavemente, abriendo sus brillosos ojos carmesí.

Tomó uno de mis dedos torpemente y abrazó mi mano. Afuera, nevaba con más fuerza.

Mi padre estaba junto a madre, abrazándola por los hombros, dejándole un beso en las sienes de vez en cuando. Me gustaba cuando hacía eso. Mi padre siempre fue muy cariñoso y bueno con ella, verlos era muy bello.

Se profesaban un amor completo y hermoso. Y yo era el centro de eso. Reconocía tras los gestos de mi padre, frases o significados.

Por ejemplo, esos besos suaves en las sienes eran de agradecimiento.

En algún momento, mi madre hizo algún movimiento brusco, o hubo algún ruido que le pareció violento, mi hermanita comenzó a gemir como si fuera a llorar.

Mientras la tranquilizaba, yo hice la pregunta decisiva.

-¿Cómo se llama?-

Madre y padre se miraron entre sí, miraron afuera, donde la nieve dominaba todo.

-Yuuki.- musitó mi madre, con una sonrisa dulce.

Mi padre asintió con la cabeza. Yuuki. Nieve.

Blanca, pura, hermosa.

Igual que la que caía afuera.

FIN

Atte: Lallen

Pd: ¿Esto puede ser considerado un PYM de Juri y Haruka?


End file.
